Mating
by DarkRosePetals
Summary: What the hell! Nothing was special about me until I found out I'm a demon's mate...Great!
1. The boy

Mating

I'm back! I remade this story ,and my others I will get back on them. Some of the chapters haven;t been rewritten so please bare with me for now.

I don't own naruto

Walking into my own death was never what I had planned,no one would . Every since the day we laid eyes on each other, we knew our life would never be the same. He even knew the trouble that would come out way, but still held my hand though the mist.

We knew that we could easily get hurt or even murdered by that fact. The stars were never in our favor, in fact bad luck was our main friend. It's funny how life has a way of giving you what you want, but in the most difficult way. I was okay with being with a demon...and he was okay with me being his mate.

Chapter One: The New School

Waking up on a Thursday, I yawned as I looked at the time it was 6:09 am. I groaned and swung my body out of bed ,dragging my tired body towards my pale green closest. My eyes quickly looked over my choice of clothing, and picked them out. Oh sorry I didn't properly introduce my name is Sakura Haruno.

I've been living with my mother for about 5 years, right after my mother had left my abusive father. My mom packed up our belongs and left that shit hole as soon as she could, when she found out that my father had laid his hands on me.

So, we moved around until my mother could find a stable job,which was here in New York. Life was getting better, since we could actually afford better living habits, a nice place to live, and food. The apartment we lived in was decent sized , comfortable for 2 -3 people to live in.

My mind was mainly on just taking a shower, and getting warm in this damned winter air. I quickly walked inside, to feel cool tile on my feet and to see a pretty big bath that could fit about 4 people inside all sitting down.

I peeled off my clothing, and turned the knob to a nice warm temperature and jumped in. A long sigh left my throat, I haven't felt heat ever since I left my bed this morning. My hand reached out for the cherry scented body wash, scrubbing my body down raw from all the dirty and sweat from working out last night. Once I was finished, I grabbed my kiwi -strawberry scented shampoo and began washing my hair repeatedly.

Mind aching, I slowly touched my sore head. My head has been hurting for awhile now after we had settled down here. Once I felt good and clean beening in the shower for awhile, I stepped out and grabbed my white fluffy towel, wrapping it around my body.

I looked at myself in my steam filled mirror, and wiped some off. My wet bubble gum pink hair ended at my waist with my bangs on the side of my face. My apple green eyes still had a bit of shine in them, but I had small dark circles around my eyes from lack of sleep. I had a heart shaped face thats was clear from acne, and a small cute button nose.

Just a normal simple girl like any other. Other than me having pink hair ,which most people don't have, but I guess thats what always made me stand out. I slid my pale fingers though my hair ,as I walked out of the steam filled bathroom. Looking around in my closet I found a nice outfit to wear. Slipping on my undergarments, I took out a simple red long sleeve sweater.

I took my dark blue ripped skinny jeans and wiggled to get them on, stumbling to put my slightly wet legs in. It was snowing so I grabbed my black boots and and my white knitted hat. Brushing my hair, I pushed on my hat and quickly grabbed my bag ,as I headed off to my bus stop. The snow crunching beneath my feet with each step I took towards the snow covered bench.

I took out my iPod, and put in my lime green headphones. Scanning over songs, I saw my favorite and selected it. Listening to Romantic by Shinee, i waited for the bus to approach me quietly.

There was footsteps that seemed to get closer to me, I turned my head to see a girl , that was now standing beside had sun kiss blond hair down to her ass in a pony tail ,and her sky blue eyes shined like the stars in the night sky. She glazed over at me and brightly smiled at me.

"Hey are you new here?" She quickly asked. I nodded."Yeah, I'm new here my mother and I just moved here from Washington" I choked out. She seemed like a very cheery soul ,so talking to her wasn't so hard.

"That's nice my name is Ino" She said smiling kindly. I smiled back,"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, Its nice to meet you" Holding out my hand as she shook it. "In New York it's always beautiful in the winter time, expect when there is a horrible snow storm." She whispered as she caught a snow flake in her hand.

I awed at the beauty and held out my hand ,as a snow flake landed on it. It quickly melted in my hand, from the heat that my hand was giving off. I quietly groaned in pain for my head that just started to throb again. The bus came and stopped right in front of us, the doors flying open. The warm breeze that came from inside the bus gave me goosebumps all over my body.

Ino walked in and I came after her causally walking behind her. Eyes immediately landed on me, and then the whispers began again. Just like every other school I went to, I was use to it by then so it didn't bother me.

Ino sat down, and I sat besides her not saying a word. . Finally the bus stopped , and everybody quickly flooded off the bus into the school. It seemed like they wanted to leave quickly afraid of something that might happen to them.

Right then, a black mustang came in view to one of the parking spots. A tall male stepped out and I swear you not ,I thought I had show the light.

I turned my head to see midnight eyes staring at me. His raven black hair fell in his eyes and around his pale cheeks. His bone structure looked like a god made it by hand. His muscle showed though his shirt lightly making him look even more attractive than he fucking needed.

Heat started to rise to my cheeks making them look like someone smashed a tomato in my face. My eyes darted to somewhere else ,while my head decide to started pounding worse than before, but I ignored it .

Feeling him looking at me while walking into on school grounds made me nervous, right down to my toes. Being even so far away from him, made my body tingle with excitement.

I stopped walking when I spotted Ino in the large crowd. When she saw me she walked towards me and smiled. "I guess Sasuke has taking a liking to you lucky girl you are. People would kill for him to stare at them like he did to you" She said nudging me.

"That's his name? I don't know about him something's just off or just plain wrong" I said looking around the school. People would glance at me ,then start to whisper more than i'm use to.

"Why are people whispering about me so much?" I whispered to Ino. "I told you it seems Sasuke has taken a liking to you, he never likes anyone and now some of his stupid fan girls club might be after you" Ino whispered back.

My mind let out a loud groan that I might be a victim of fan girls. Ino giggled at me when she saw my frustrated face, on the other hand I didn't find it very funny at all "Clam down they won't get to you trusts me, not while Sasuke is madly in love with you"

"Ino! Shut up, your not helping!"

"Oh calm down i'm joking" She said taking my hand and walking to the office.

DRP: How did you guys like the begin?

Sakura: I like it

Naruto: Like it if only am in there

DRP: Of course you're in here naruto

Naruto: YEAH BELIEVE IT

Sasuke: I hate it

DRP:...Go away

Sasuke: Wait w-

DRP: Just go

Sasuke: * Goes in corner*

DRP: R&R Please!


	2. New love

Mating

I don't own Naruto

DarkRosePetals: Yay new chappy!

Sakura: Hmmmm

DRP: What

Sakura: I don't know i better not get raped!

DRP: What pshhh I would never do that heheh...*crosses it off list*

Sakura: O.o just go on with the story

We walked into a small office and saw an old woman typing like there was no tomorrow on the computer. She looked up at us with a prissy glare and groaned as she looked through the papers. Not like I was happy seeing her face either.

"Name?" She said. "Umm Sakura Haruno" I said with a taunting voice, she glared at me for a moment and gave me the papers, flipping her hands to shoo us away. Then mumbled about "These damned kids are gonna be the death of me".

While walking we were looking through my schedule for my classes. Ino smiled brightly and squealed in happiness, which made me go death for a minute. "Hey looks like we have the same classes but math and reading!" She yelled.

I nodded glad that we had at least some classes together. " TenTen and Hinata have math and reading with you ,so you'll be fine without me" Ino said taking out her phone and texting quickly.

"Who are TenTen and Hinata?" I said confused, "Oh you'll see them in our class. They are really nice trust me, but Hinata is more of the shy type so, be gentle." She said as we walked through the doors.

There were five boys at the table. One of then was Sasuke that guy who stared at me while I was walking. First, a boy with blond hair, who was yelling louder than Ino was, this made me worry. Another one with long brown hair in a loose pigtail and snow-white eyes. Then, one with spiky brown hair with two red paint marks on both sides of his cheeks. Lastly one with a pineapple head and he was sleeping.

*Sweat drop* Wow this group seems to be well connected. "Hi! I'm Naruto nice to meet you?" he yelled in my face oh, his breath smelled like ramen. My hand did a wiping motion to move the smell away from me. "This is Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru the lazy one." Naruto said. "Oh nice to meet you, do you eat a lot of ramen?" I asked holding my nose.

"Yes I do! How did you know? Are you reading my mind, because I'm thinking about ramen right now" He exclaimed.

"No, I could tell because I could smell it all over your breath, sorry" I said backing away

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA Oh my gosh good one Sak!" Ino laughed, while pointing at Naruto who seem embarrassed.

Next were the girls next to them, they looked more sensible then the was a girl with raven hair to her waist and had white eyes like the other guy. Hmm they might be related some how I'll ask later. Next,was a girl with two buns in her hair and chocolate-brown eyes that were so beautiful. Final There was a dirty blond with her hair in four pony tails and forest green eyes.

"Those girls are Hinata, TenTen, and Temari." They all waved or said hello to me. I smiled kindly and bowed to them in a nice manner " My name is Sakura Haruno"

Naruto was talking to Sasuke like they had been friends for years, which surprised me. "Oh Naruto is Sasuke best friend, his the only guy he'll talk to or the other guys but they most fight about the stupidest shit ever. I don't see how they become best friends in the first place either." Ino said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!" Naruto yelled. He smirked

"Dope"

"Teme!"

"Idiot"

"Ice queen!"

"Dumb"

"Ice cube!"

"Small brain"

"TEME!"

"DOPE!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ino yelled. They stopped ,while Naruto mumbled "The damned teme started it, by calling me an idiot"

"Thats because you are one"

" SHUT UP I MAKE PERFECTLY GOOD Cs AND Ds SO YOU CAN SUCK IT"

"Like I said idiot"

"Okay! I mean it! Stop" Ino said finally stopping the fight

I giggled gently at them, as I Kiba smiled at me. "Hey names Kiba" He said "Nice to meet you umm why is there to red marks on your cheek?" I asked."Not really all that sure, I guess there just birthmarks" he said, shrugging his shoulders."Teddy Bear no ever asks that question" TenTen said.

I looked at TenTen weirdly ,confused on the fact she just called me a teddy bear for Christ sakes. "Oh yeah sorry I give everyone a nick name ,and your just so cute like a teddy bear." TenTen said.

"Oh okay, thank you?" I said shrugging it off. I turned back to Kiba, and bowed in a apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, forgive me" I said nervously. "Nahh its all cool, thats the fun of the secret" He said winking. Anyway right then the bell rang, and we went to our seats and waited for the teacher who should have been here before the students.

(30 minutes later)

"Where the hell is this god damn teacher" They all looked at me and laughed." Oh you mean Kakashi? Pshh he is barely a teacher as it is, he is always late to class" Temari said.

We waited a little long until everyone grew tired of waiting for his arrival and walked out of classroom. Getting up ,they all walked to me and tugged me away. "H-hey where are we going?" I said

"W-we a-are g-goanna s-show you around they school" Hinata said as they all nodded. I claimed down as I let them take me away.

Sasuke Pov:

Her scent was intoxicating it was hard to resets jumping her right then and there. Slowly breathing, I breathed in her kiwi-strawberries scent that made me my body tingle with a wild animal instincts.

I was glad when she finally left with the girls ,so I could get myself under control. Naruto came up to me grinning like an idiot he was. "What dope?" I said irritated.

"You like her don't you I know you were trying to hold yourself back I could tell" He said sitting next to my, I sighed loudly knowing the idiot was right.

"Shut up, I think she might be my mate she shows all the rights sighs of being one" Groaning at the though he stared to laugh at me. "Dude am happy for you ,now I know your not gay"

He laughed harder ,I just pushed his off me and got up walking away with him chasing me. "Wait up teme!" he yelled.

Normal Pov:

"Ughhh my head" Sasuke said holding the side of his head. He looked up to see the girls. He let out a small groan as he bumped into one of them, making her fall on top of him.

He eyes went wide, when her scent filled his nose. It was her that was on top of him, Sakura.

He could she her cheeks turning red , they were so close that the feeling was unbearable to handle "I-i-i'm sorry" Sakura stuttered out as she got up from him.

"No its fine" He said getting up and quickly jogging fast to the bathroom. He slammed the door open splashing some cold water in his face, to cool himself down. He looked at the mirror as he eyes started to turned red with lust and want.

Naruto walked in after him, and grinned like the fool he was "Ha! I knew it! She is your mate! You can tell by yours eyes"

Sasuke was irradiated, but he knew he was right, he finally had found his mate.

DRP: I'm so horrible for leaving for 3 years

Sakura: Yes you are

DRP: That's just mean *cries*

Sasuke: Wow I never knew you could be mean Sakura I like that

Sakura: Well am glad

DRP: Hey what about me?

Sakura&Sasuke: Shut up!

DRP: *whispers* R&R please am so scared!


	3. Falling

Mating

I don't own Naruto

DRP: somehow I feel dead inside

Sakura: Woah why?

DRP: Cause I don't own Naruto! *cries*

L: It's okay I love you

DRP: Yay!

Sakura: When did he g- never mind on to the story

Sakura Pov:

I was reading class now, lunch being the next period after this one. Did i also say that Sasuke is in all of my classes? I mean ALL OF THEM. He never stops staring at me, Its nice to know that i might be liked but the staring gets a little creepy after awhile. Ino says its just because he isn't that great with his words most of the time, thats why he usually just expresses though his actions.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw him staring at me again. His stare is so intense, that I could feel it in the back of head.

I just wanted to know if he was staring at me because he thinks I'm pretty or just ugly. The thing is, I don't think he would stare at me if I was ugly, so that crosses that off my list. Did I have something in my hair and he doesn't want to tell me? No Ino would have gotten it out by now, if she saw something. The bell rung, just as my head started to pound. I was more revealed that it was lunch time and that I could have some times to think.

Groaning lightly I got up ,and walked out of class as it faded. It was weird ever time am near him it just gets worst ,and when I go away it goes away. Maybe him staring at me is making me more stressed out than i need, and that just freaked me out on so many different levels.

A girl with crimson red hair walked in, with black square glasses on, and her face looked like someone just painted a clowns face, no offense.

Her skirt looked like it was gonna pop off any second and he shirt was revealing too much skin, It looked like she belonged to a strip club. I'm really trying not to be mean, its just how she looks any person would say it too.

She looked at Sasuke ,and ran to him her heels smacking against the floor as she hugged onto his arm, pressing her body against his roughly. His face looked disgusted and irradiated at the same time.

She just might be Sasuke's girlfriend, but i'm pretty sure he would be more excited to actually see he instead of horrified. Once again, not trying to be mean just stating the facts.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to come over my place or yours" She said trying to be seductive.

"Both you go to yours and I go to mine" Right then I let of a small snicker leave my lips,as she glared at me.

"What are you laughing at forehead" She smirked.

"I have nothing to say to a girl who looks like she belongs to a clown academy" I said calmly

All the people around us started to laugh.

"Your just jealous because, I have a body and your just flat as a board" She exclaimed

"Thats funny coming from someone who looks like a desk front and back"

Her face was red with anger as she stomped off. I smiled gently to myself, while Sasuke gave me a smirk of approval.

It was time for lunch ,so I went into the cafeteria to see the group sitting by the table. I walked into the lunchline I got my food , which actually looked ate able and quickly walked over to them, sneaking a seat next to Ino. She had a homemade salad, why would she eat that? She has a perfect figure enough as it is.

"Why are you eating a salad? Your already curvy" I asked

"Yeah I know, but i like to keep in shape. Until you I can't just eat anything and still have a great figure" She said

I shrugged, I didn't really think I was all that great. It did made me feel a bit better about my image, hearing that coming from Ino.

I looked over to see Sasuke walking towards the table and sat right in front of me, making my head throb with a constant pain I groaned softly and touched head. They looked at me with worried eyes.

"See what you do Teme! She is allergic to you thats why she gets headaches!" Naruto Yelled

"Shut it dope, its just a headache" Sasuke spat back

"Hey teddy bear are you okay?" TenTen asked me. I nodded slowly and gave them a small smile, showing them that I was okay and they went back to eating.

"Oh yeah I heard about what you did to Karin nice job teddy bear" Temari said. "Thanks" I said smiling.

"Yeah I heard that too and anyway, okay everybody we are having a sleep over at my house again okay? Since now Sakura is here"Ino yelled. They all nodded as Ino glared at Naruto. "Oh yeah and NO eating all my food like last time" Ino yelled in his face. "That shit was annoying as hell, I had to go back grocery shopping"

Naruto looked surprised and looked around. "Yeah guys who's the asshole that ate all her food?" Naruto looked around trying to seem like the innocent one.

"YOU DID NARUTO" We all yelled. "Oh no i didn't, pshhh y'all are just haters" as he snapped his fingers.

"No don't do that ever again, that was wrong" I said freaked out. We all laughed and threw away our finished lunches.

"Hey where are we going?" I asked. "Oh yeah were going to the rooftop like we usually do after lunch" TenTen said.

My eyes went wide with fear, remembering the horrible memory of my father holding me over a building top saying he would drop me. I was never able to go back up anywhere again without have a panic attack for awhile"

"Oh umm yeah no thanks I'll stay behind, heights aren't really my thing" I said beginning to walk away until Ino pulled me back.

"Nope it's our hang out your coming, besides you'll be fine" Ino said tugging me up the stairs till we were on the rooftop.

Every thing was fuzzy ,but I stayed strong for them until they moved me at the edge as they sat down. My heart was racing rapidly, looking over to see the pavement on the ground and cars too. Everything from up here looked smaller.

"Aren't you gonna sit down with us Sakura?" Kiba said smirking.

"I will just admiring the beautiful scene "I said. Carefully I stepped on the edge sitting down, but right before I could my foot slipped causing me to hit my head pretty hard after that, everything happened so slowly.

All I head was my name being screamed ,as everything faded to black.

DRP: Sorry this was a short chap I think

Sakura: Thanks for making me die

DRP: No I didn't you might e alive or not….

Sakura: -_- really? Wow nice R&R people..


	4. New Pain

Mating

I don't own Naruto!

DRP: This is so sad

Sakura: Yes, yes it is

Sasuke: What is?

DRP: -_- you don't get to know!

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: Cause we hate you!

Sasuke: Wow so much hate, on with the story

The sound of a heart rate rang in my small ears. My eyes opened slightly, hissing softly from the bright light as I looked around me. Everything was white, the walls the ceiling even the floor was too. My mind started to race thinking that I had died so I opened them wide.

To my right I could see Ino sobbing in Tenten's arms mumbling "why did I push her to go onto the rooftops"and Hinata sobbing in Temari arms.

Sasuke looked like he was about the punch a hole in the wall ,while Naruto had tears streaming down his face. All these tears and sorrow for a person they only knew for one day. A small smile formed on my face knowing I had made some good friends.

That's until I heard a loud crash and stomping footsteps getting closer to me, probably Ino. "Sakura your alive!", Then I was pulled into a bone crashing hug by Ino. Knew it.

They all looked at me shocked ,and ran towards me with hugs until I couldn't breathe and started turning blue. "C-can't breathe, n-need a-air" I chocked out.

The group laughed and let me go after a while, as I took in big intakes of breath. Sasuke looked at me with pain filled eyes, that it nearly broke my heart in two.

"Oh my gosh, teddy bear you will not believe what happened" TenTen said.

"Try me" I quietly spoke. "Okay so when you fell, Sasuke like went crazy and jumped after and caught you ,lessing the impact so, he took most of it" Ino quickly spoke, before TenTen could even tell me.

"Thanks Ino, I wanted to tell her" TenTen said annoyed

"Well you didn't t do it fast enough, so sucks for you" Ino laughed softly

My eyes widen as my gaze shifted over to Sasuke ,as I lightly blushed. "T-thanks Sasuke but how is that possible? Are you okay?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Hn, am fine humans are just weak" he said as everything went silent.

Confused was written all over my face ,and every one panicked and laughed nervously as if they had something to hide.

"OH Teme your so funny HAHAH" Naruto said laughing as he roughly pushed him out as the rest followed.

"W-wait where are you guys going?" I asked confused. "Oh no where we'll be right back just gonna get something" Ino said sweetly.

"Hey what did Sasuke mean b-" To late the slammed the door shut. Pouting slightly i whispered. "How rude"

Sasuke Pov:

"Hn, am fine humans are just weak" I said as every went silent. Sakura looked confused ,as Naruto pushed me out with the others following.

"Sasuke what the heck is wrong with you! Jesus teme she doesn't know about us and you" Naruto whispered yelled.

I looked shocked ,while the rest of them nodded their heads. Thinking about it now for a second, I realized we have to tell the damned bastard first.

"Sasuke we can't tell her yet the head leader would be very mad knowing that we didn't get his approval about her becoming your mate" Hinata said.

"She right I don't want something bad happening to Sakura we know what he'll do to her" Temari said quietly.

"Plus she'll be in more trouble ,because she is your mate and human. Many people want to hurt you and they can through Sakura ,since she is weak" Neji said.

"Yeah wait when the hell did you get here Neji?" I said. " You'll never know" he said walking back into the darkness.

"Okay that was scary, what the hell is with your cousin Hinata? He seriously needs to stop doing that shit" Naruto said, looking at where he disappeared at. "I don't know he dose that a lot" She added (Creepy O.o)

"Whatever thats not the point ,but for now how about we keep her a secret for now?" Sasuke angrily whispered. "No one needs tell anyone one anything not even our family, its way too dangerous for her right now in her state" TenTen whispered.

"And don't tell him yet ,I don't trust him right. He'll try anything to get power" Sasuke added they shook their heads agreeing on it.

Mystery Pov:

"Hmmm well I guess our little Sasuke has finally fallen in love with a girl, but never told me" He said watching them through a wide screen tv.

"I'm hurt they don't trust me ,well that won't do. We're gonna have to do something about that aren't we hmm" He said chuckling.

"Oh course sir, would you like to send the shadows on her right now?" Another voice said

"Yes, now would be best while their not watching her. I want to give this girl some power to protect herself, so at least this game will be a lot more interesting then its already turning out to be" He said

"She seems like strong girl, are you sure she is human master?" The other voice said

"We shall wait and see"

He whispered as black shadows came from his mouth disappearing into the screen.

"We'll see what happens next to our little cherry blossom"

Sakura Pov:

They have been out there for a long time that I finally fell asleep. My snores softly went through the room barely making a sound.

The black shadow slowly rolled into the room like fog. It moved up to her as it went into her nose, entering her whole system. Her eyes opened wide as they went black then back to normal.

My body was burning then it would mix with cold, my hands fisted up the bed sheets as a tear slid down my right eye. It was as if, someone was stabbing my insides and reorganizing my organs.

They pain was so unreal that I couldn't believe what I was feeling, I couldn't hold my screams that I was holding in for so long.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" agonizing screams of pain wear heard from her. They all quickly ran in trying to seem what's wrong.

"Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong?' Ino said shaking my shoulders. I thrashed around and struggled to breathe crawling at my throat and chest trying to breathe. Ino rushed to the hall way and called the for nurse.

The nurse came running in and called the doctor quickly.

Sasuke Pov:

What the fuck just happened, I don't understand?

Unless, his eyes scanned over her body until her collar bone to see a black rose tattoo forming on her right shoulder,

My heart sunk knowing what that was, and where the mark had came from . He did this, I knew he couldn't just leaves us alone "Mikuyo..."

DRP: heey am sorry I haven't wrote in awhile been busy

Sakura: Thanks for putting me in the hospital

Sasuke: Yeah nice going

DRP: An sorry I promise next chap while have a lot of mushy for you and Sakura

Sakura: *Blushes*

Sasuke: hn, I approver R&R ppl.


	5. Dream

Mating

I don't own Naruto!

DRP: Every one should listen to another me by Sarea while reading it fits the story just warning it screamo or face down song

Sakura: I love both of those songs!

DRP: I know right!

Sasuke: -_- on with the story frinkin weirdo's

Sakura Pov:

I felt like I was falling into a pit of darkness. My hair was whipping around my face, making my face slightly tickle. I couldn't see anything, so I didn't know where I would be landing. The funny thing is that I don't remembering landing, suddenly i'm just sitting now in complete darkness.

My heart dropped when i head whispering,but i couldn't see who it was, which made it worse. I didn't know if they were here to help me or make matters worse hurt me.

"Hello?! Is anyone there? If so can you please help me?' I yelled out

I tried opening my eyes wider than they were ,but that didn't work. Right then flashes of colors came and went from my vision.

Everyone all my friends was standing there talking with everyone. They made a circle around me, there faces twisted with horrible smiles and creepy smirks as if they hated me. My heart felt as if it went into my throat, because i couldn't speak. I was too afraid. "Hey guys" I said. They looked at me laughing.

"Hey loser what's with the big forehead" Ino snorted. My eyes began to water at her words, why would she say something so cruel to me? "Yeah you're so ugly you could break a mirror" Temari said.

"G-g-guys why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" I yelled out, cocking on my words since I was crying.

"Friends with you? Yeah right, we don't hang with useless people" Sasuke spat back

Sasuke looked at me and laughed"You'll always be a loner" Naruto laughed loudly giving me a evil look.

Salty tears fell down my face ever faster. I started sobbing ,as I ran as fast as I could. There words haunting me I could slight hear them. It followed me ever turn I took, they would be there with new insults, tearing my heart piece by piece. Soon my heart was gone and I lost the will to move anymore.

Then I fell, clenching my head as I heard their voice continue to taunt me. I screamed and cried for help, but no one came. "SOMEONE HELP" I yelled out in one last try, to break free. Everything stopped after that. They voices were no more, and I was standing again on my own two feet.

A hand had appeared in front of my face. I took it and followed him, even though I had no idea where we were going. A light fell upon his body, making him look like an angel from above.

A man with raven and blond hair mixed down to his shoulder. His eyes honey gold shined in the darkness. His face was so beautiful I was ashamed of mine.

"Come with me Sakura, he will never love you they'll betray you in the end" He said while I held his hand looking at him.

"How do you know where am I ? What's happing?" I said all too quickly. He chuckled at me as he began to fade.

"What what's your name?" He looked at me one more time and whispered. "Mikuyo.." Then he disappeared.

I felt my self fall again not caring this time. Letting the darkness consume me I woke up.

Sasuke Pov:

This was pure hell. I didn't even know what to do if she was killed by him or worse made her his mate. My body filled with rage, knowing if she didn't wake up It would be my fault for not telling him about her, and it being the reason why he came for her.

He watched her as her eyes opened. His eyes opened wide to see a gimps of her new full tattoo.

A blooming rose was on her shoulder, but you couldn't really see it due to the hospital gown. She looked at him confused.

"Sasuke are you okay you seem off , what happened?" She said softly, holding her stomach softly in pain. "Hn, I'm fine ,you need worry about you self for now."

"Oh no am fine" Sakura said smiling painfully. He could tell she was lying by the pained look in her smile, he eyes narrowed but didn't push it.

Sakura Pov

My eyes flew opened widely. Leaning up gently I looked to my side to see Sasuke. He seemed a little off today than usually.

"Sasuke are you okay you seem off. what happened?" I said. A sharp pain ran though my stomach, as i held it softly hoping it would ease looked at me, "Hn, I'm fine ,you need to worry about you self for noe." He said.

"Oh no am fine" I said giving him a painful smiling. I hoped my smile would at least cover up the pained feeling I had physical and emotionally. I've never felt emotions this intense before, not even with my father.

He looked at me with a blank face. His never ending midnight eyes looked into my soul ,making my face turn red .

Quickly looking away he smirked ,knowing that I was blushing because of him. Looking back I saw the gang come in looking worried.

"Dang teddy bear first you fall off a rooftop, and now this you are having suck bad luck right now" TenTen said leaning against the wall.

"Heheh yeah I know sorry I worried you guys so much" I said looking down ashamed. Hinata hugged me I stiffened remembering my dream, my eyes filled with tears.

"Sakura what's wrong" Hinata asked. They looked at me ,as their face started to twist and turn into the evil people I saw in my dream.

Shaking my head I looked again to see nothing. "Yeah am fine" I said worrying. I hoped this wouldn't affect me much longer than needed.

Sasuke looked at me not believing me. I smiled at him, he just stood up and walked away mad.

Ino sighed." Okay we are not suppose to tell you this ,but we have too." I looked at them.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Sasuke and everyone is a well ummm how do we say this a demon" TenTen said

"TenTen! I wanted to tell her!" Ino yelled out in frustration

"Tsk, sucks to be you, should have said it faster" TenTen smirked

Laughing i looked at them" Yeah right nice one now really, what is it?" They all looked at dead serious.

I took a big gulp, and sighed gently ,as i tried to clam down but failed. I started breathing heavy "O-okay so you guys are demons" They nodded

"Okay thats fine, just trying to take this all in" I said calmly. "Yeah ,but the lead won't be knowing ,that you know" Hinata said

"Who?" They looked at each other for a moment. "Mikuyo..." My eyes widen at the name. They guy from my dream..

DRP: Hey sorry I haven't wrote in awhile

Sakura: So wait am I going to be with the hot guy or Sasuke?

DRP: Maybe they hot guy I don' know yet

Sasuke: Really? -_- am not hot anymore?

Sakura: Haha guess not R&R ppl!


	6. Gone

Mating

I don't own Naruto

Sakura; If she did she would have put a hot guy in it ;D

Sasuke: what! Am I not hot?

Sakura: yeah you are but not my type haha jk

DRP: XD man I love these guys on with the story!

It's been awhile since what happened at the hospital and my dream. It was weird, I kept having the same dreams over and over about him.

I didn't say anything to them about me seeing him in my dreams. They had enough to worry about besides me.

My mother was out of town again. I didn't blame her she was a busy woman, but she stilled loved me.

It was 8:30 pm right now and had nothing else to do. I well kind of liked talking to him in my dreams. He seemed really, nice and he was cute.

My cheeks heated up at the though of him. Sighing I went to my bathroom to take a shower for tonight.

Right then I head clicks and shutting of my window. My head snapped up as I quickly grabbed my towel.

Getting out the shower I opened the door and peaked out. My window was opened which matter worse.

Walking out I grabbed my bat beside my desk and went to out living room to see figure sitting down. "Okay I will give 5 seconds to get out or else" I said

He just chuckled at me, standing up walking toward me." Is that a nice to say hi?" He said as my eyes widen.

His voice was the same as the guy in my dreams. Walking backwards I turned on the lights to see him there in the flesh.

"O-okay this is not happening you're not real" I kept repeating in my head. He chuckled and grabbed my wrist lightly making me blush.

"Its me am real" he said softly as my body shook. He pressed me against the wall breathing down my neck.

My cheeks turned pink, making me shiver lightly. He lightly kissed neck making me gaps lightly. He licked up and down making me moan softly as he chuckled at me.

My eyes darted to him glaring as he looked soflty at my eyes and turned my head back to where he could see my neck.

He Bit down on my neck making my eyes widen as I screamed in pain. Everything then went black.

(Net morning)

I woke up in my bed, a sigh left my lips thinking it was a dream. Slowly stretching I walked to my bathroom to look in the mirror.

A scream echoed through the whole house as I looked at my neck. There was two black bite mark with a, blooming rose with thorn vines running around my neck like a necklace.

"When did I get this, what is happening to me!" I was panicing as I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yelled I put on a scarf to cover my neck.

I tripped over my fotting a cursed under my breath" Damn my clumsyness i really do need help for that or something"

Opening the door, my eyes widen as he grinned widely. "Hello" he grabbed my waist as i screamed loudly. Then everything went black again.

Sasuke Pov:

My sense were going insane as I felt that Sakura was in trouble. Naruto busted through my door panting.

"Sakura is missing!" He said, my eyes widen as I quickly got up. "Do you think it's him?" Naruto said. I nodded as we went into itachi's room; he was sitting at his computer.

"Hn, already on it" Itachi said as he updated on the computer. "Dose he have her?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah he dose" He said frustrated, rubbing his temples. My mind went to rage mood as I threw a fist at the wall cursing under my breath.

Naruto patted my back and looked at me. "Don't worry we will get her back don't worry" He said smiling. Sighing this is one of the reason me and him are friends.

Every time when am sad or angry he always picks me up again. "Alright you better be right dope or else I'll kill you" I said smirking. He smiled widely "Yeah, yeah whatever teme" he said laughing.

Sakura Pov:

Everything was dark I couldn't see anything. I felt something soft beneath me like silky or something.

Then I realized I was on a bed, in a blood red small strap night gown own that only goes to my thighs.

My cheeks turn the color of my hair as I tried to pull it down but was no use. Getting up I deicide to try to get out of here, I mean its nice but ehhh I like home better than a creepy room.

My hand landed on the door knob as I twisted and pulled. It didn't work, it was locked. I groaned loudly and went to the windows.

Same thigh they were all locked. I sat on the bed curling up into the bed as my pink hair flew every where circling me. A tear slipped down my eyes as I pleaded" Some on help me"

Then there was a knock on the door. My eyes widen as i pretended to go to sleep afraid of who it was. The door began to open then was shut. I heard footsteps come closer to me as a hand landed on my cheek.

I didn't move as it slide up and down and went to my neck tracing my tattoo and bit mark. he chuckled as my eyes flew opened as for i knew that chuckle...

DRP: Am so so so so so sorry I haven't wrote in a long time please forgive me!


	7. Gone form Insane

Mating

I so so so so so sorry I haven't wrote in forever! Lots of school work but now school is over and I'm free!

I don't own Naruto sadly

Sakura: I would have liked it if you owned Naruto

DRP: Really! Sweet!

Sasuke: Mehhh I want some candy )-(

DRP: O.o Sakura what the hell did you feed him?

Sakura: Oh hehe some ice cream

DRP: OO Holy shit start the story before its to late!

Sasuke: CANDY!

Sakura Pov:

I could hear different footsteps through the hallway. First some were heavy with stomps, next were small petite ones, then there were just footsteps like a normal person.

My body went to shivers and in a panic mood when I heard the doorknob turn and twist. Turing over to my side were it was facing the door I pretended to go to sleep.

Then, there was a slight creaking noise from the door opening, more footsteps then. My body kept still and quite only my slow breathing was heard. The cold soft feeling of his hand brushed against my cheeks slightly.

He chuckled at me for some odd reason till he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I know your awake what do you take me for? A fool?" his breath tickled my ear. Turing over my eyes had such a deadly glare to them. He chuckled even more at this.

"My, my what a harsh glare from such a little girl hmmm?" He took his hand and gently placed it on my cheek. Quickly, I slapped it away and jumped out of the bed." Who do you think you are! You have no right taking me to this fucking house!" Yelling right in his face to make sure he understood.

He moved his face away and walked towards me while I got closer to the wall." Really? Now you are not to yell in my face again or I'll do something to that beautiful face of yours" He nails dug in my face scratching it lightly making a cut when he moved it swiftly.

A light wince came from my lips with a snarl. He walked towards the door and looked at me" Oh and you should get changed into something, we will have guest soon"

Then he was gone into the dark hallway. My eyes were glass with tears as my lips trembled with anger as my body started to tremble.

My eyes flashed purple and white as my hand went to anything that it could reach. Screams went though the whole room as I screamed, ripped, and tor everything that I could.

My screams turned into sobbs screaming as I fell against the wall curling into a ball. My mind filled with such evil things I could even think of. Black mist clouded around me without me noticing. My hair was covering my face and tickling my legs.

A rough pain sliced though my heart and my mind. My hands immdenetly went to my head as a blood curling scream escaped my lips. My eyes widen in shock as a chuckle left my lips. Not just a chuckle, but an insane chuckle. I knew that now….I was losing my mind.

Sasuke Pov:

We were all back at TenTen's house. Everyone was in a circle looking directly at me. "Okay we all know why we are here right?" They nodded while a sigh racked though my body.

"He knows were going to go after her and he knows that she has the orb inside of her." Pulling out a thick old book with in thick words said ORB TRUTH. Flipping thought the book; there was a page with an oval orb. It was purple, white, black and green mixed color.

Neji looked at me with a serious face "He could use that to control you and your family's power…" "You don't think I don't know that!" My teeth clenched tightly, my anger was getting to me and they knew it.

"But why do you think he would do that he already has most of the clans under his control." TenTen said. " Because he knows damn well that the Uchiha clan can overthrow him" My hands clenched into a fist.

"My father tried to end him taking his place only because he killed and treated everyone like tools and used them then throw them away. No, he had o kill my father and mother right in front of me and my brothers face."

Naruto patted my back and looked at me with a concerned look. "You need to clam down, you're beginning to worry me teme" He said. Nodding I knew he was right if we even needed to find Sakura I needed to clam down.

"How troublesome we need to locate Sakura first, if there are any guards which there problem is we need a distraction, and then we need to find her before he uses her to take down the Uchiha clan" Shikamaru muttered.

"Wow really! You say that now to us we could have used that like I don't know 8 minutes ago!" Ino yelled into Shikamaru ear. He looked at her with a tried look and sigh saying "Troublesome women" under his breath.

"Alright then I can be the distraction!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Yeah he could since he is the loudest besides Ino"

"Thank you Sasuke wait….HEY! Naruto is the only loud mouth in here" Ino pointed her finger towards him." WHAT you way louder than me!" Naruto yelled back at her. Then a red bruises were on both of their heads made by TenTen.

"Would you guys shut up? God we are trying to focus on saving Sakura here. I mean you don't see Hinata yelling at the top of her lungs!" TenTen seemed furious at all of them.

The whole room went silent no one had ever seen TenTen so mad at anyone before. Sasuke stood up and looked at everyone."We need to find my mate before they kill me and her too."

Then I stormed out of the house and began to ran with my inhuman speed to his castle. My eyes were red and my skin began to turn gray. Everything was a blur, the only think i could think was save the one I love...

Sakura Pov:

I had no idea what time it was since I was here. Maybe only a few hours or maybe days had gone by, but i don't know. My body was wet from sweat and the tears that I cried for awhile.

It was probably best if i took a shower and changed. Standing up I walked towards the closet and grabbed my undergarments and a towel and walked into the bathroom.I stepped in and turned on the water on warm mixed with a little cold.

The warm feeling washed over my body making me groan in delight. Washing my body with a rose scented soap and a strawberry scented shampoo with conditioner. When i felt relaxed and clean I got out and wrapped the fluffy green towel around me.

Looking into the mirror I saw my reflection. Just a girl with long bubble gum pink hair and apple green eyes. I didn't understand what was so got damn great about me that got me here! Walking out to the closet again I opened it and looked at the clothes.

I picked out black stocks a red and black checked board skirt with a blood red off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. Putting on my white snow boots I raced to the door and though it opened. Looking down both hallways , I was going to get out of this place one way or another.

Stepping out down the hallway I ran into Mikuyo. My eyes glared at him as he looked at me with an anger look. "Where do you think your going hmmm?" His cold hands found a way to my neck , he slammed me into the wall chocking me.

His body grinded against me and he chuckled at me with his sinister smile. He looked into my eyes and he laughed harder.

"Looks like the effects of the mist are coming sooner than I had thought" He throw my over his shoulder, walking back to his room.

My hand pounded on his back while my legs kicked his chest. He growled at me sending me a warning to stop before he did something. The click off the door knob and the shut off the door made me realize we were in his room. It was a nice gold and red room, very classy too.

He sat on his bed softly which surprised me greatly. He sat in chair in front of me and looked at me with a very worried look." Now the only reason that Sasuke needs you is because of the orb inside of you" he pointed to my body.

"What do you mean he just using me and what orb inside of me?" He looked at me and sighed sadly." The orb of truth lies inside of you. Its power is unknown until the carrier uses it. That you it could kill his clan and he knows it. The only reason he protected you is because he needed your power" He said

"I don't believe you! Why should I , your the one who kidnapped me and took me here against my will." My lips turned into a snarl. Mikuyo stood up and went to the door.

" The only reason i did that was to protect you from him, truly if you don't want to stay be my guest and leave but i'm saying he is only going to use you.." Then after that he left with the door open. My thoughts were confused and mixed up making this more harder than it should.

There was a tap at the window which made me turn around quickly. There was Sasuke looking at me with red and black eyes."Sasuke?" Walking towards the window I opened it and smiled at him.

"We need to leave now Sakura" He held out his hand. "Wait..once we leave what will happen" I said quietly. "You can help us kill Mikuyo" My eyes widen as anger grew within me. Tears fell down my face, he was right they were going to just use me for their greedy needs.

My hands went to his chest roughly pushing him down and slammed the window shut. There was a loud scream but I didn't care, turning around I saw Mikuyo standing there with his hand out.

Taking it he smiled and we began to walk down the dark hallway. "We have much to do Sakura much...

DRP: Im so sorry please forgive me for the cliff hanger!

L: Wow what a inserting ending to this chapter

DRP: When did you even get here L?

L: Why do you not want me here

Sasuke: Yes

DRP: Shut up Sasuke! We all love L! You say anythign sasuke I will cut off your manhood

Sasuke:...

DRP:R&R!


	8. Alive Again

Mating

I don't own naurto!

I'm sooooooo sorry i haven't update in forever i had so much things in the time begin

Sakura: Yeah! where the hell were you i thought we were friends!

Sasuke:...Go away

DRP: I love you guys too!

His heart was pounding with anger and sadness. His eyes stared to swell up with something wet and warm he was not used to ever. Tears started to stream down his face as his hands grew into fist.

His anger took a hold of him as he ran towards the woods ,while his skin turned pure snow-white and his eyes midnight black with red slits as his nails grew with his fangs. His wings formed from his back like angel wings with a black diamond on his chest. His roared with anger and destroyed everything in his path making sure that nothing was left...

Sakura Pov:

It had been 2 mouths and I've seemed to get stronger but weaker. My skills and body have grown stronger with training but my emotions have left me to nothing but to be left in the dark and without no one. The day was going to end but not the training, it was like this for a while. He would make me stay up for hours on end until I got the moves right and with enough power.

Every thing I did seemed like a living hell without Sasuke for some odd reason. I knew that I love Sasuke but he had tried to use me for his own greedy needs...did he? The world just seemed to be passing me by. All i wanted to do is get some damn answer for once and understand what was or is going on around here. My feet stomped to Mikuyo's office for some his office I didn't even knock I just opened the door. He was sitting down writing some things down in his notepad that he never lets me see for some reason.

"Mikuyo what have you been doing to me? All we do is train and train nonstop and I find myself getting more lonely than what I had ever thought" I said going down to a whisper at the end. His eye brow raised slightly as he sighed and stood up. He walked towards me and grabbed my chin softly looking into my eyes with a smirk. "Now Sakura if you are getting lonely then you could always come to me heh"

His es grew with lust as I shivered slightly."No thanks..." I quickly shifted from his hold and turned around but then I was pressed against the wall. "You know you will come to me in the end cause your mine. I won't let the uchiha have you, your to special and beautiful to let go of and its his fault for not getting you sooner cause now its my turn.." His words left my eyes widen thinking to myself why would he want me!

Pushing him off I quickly ran away with tears running down my face and my heart beating faster than I wanted it to be. when I went into my room i slammed the door shut and grabbed my head in confusion and anger. Then the middle of my chest began to grow rainbow colors while my heart went even faster. It was too intense so my body grew numb until I passed out.

(Dream)

It was a bright sunny day and everything seemed to be in its place expect for sakura. She groaned slightly looking around knowing that she had just passed out a minute ago. Standing up the middle of her chest was a diamond-shaped cherry blossom with rainbow colors flashing while black vines that are attached to it like a tattoo. The bottom of her hair was pur white and sharp fangs she could feel with her tongue. Her eyes were cat eyes with purple glowing in the middle of them.

A woman wearing a staples white dress flowed to her feet. ON her arm was a dark blue rose with green vines attached to it. Her hair was baby blue and her eyes golden-yellow. She smiled kindly to her and held out her hand.

"Such a young, naïve, innocent girl with a big heart and very smart. Why do you trust this man who you are with? Think to yourself, is he leading you down the path you wanna go?" Her words stuck Sakura like a bat. Why did she believe this stranger who had come into her and house and kidnapped her.

She felt her anger bubble up inside her chest as she looked at the women with great respect and bowed. "Thank you very much, but why me? There are many others who could have been in my place"

She smiled softly and said "I saw something special in you and knew you would do great things. For now you must return to sasuke. Seek the forest and you will find him but be careful he is not in the right mind" She started to fade as Saskura yelled out to her "Wait what is your name?" She whispered "Rose..."

(Real)

My eyes widen, filled with sorrow and anger. Now everything had become so clear so to why he wanted to keep me here and make Sasuke seem bad. For my power. I stood up and dusted myself off and turned around into the mirror. I looked the same i did in my dreams which didn't really scare me like i thought.

Walking towards my window I opened the window and jumped out, landing on my feet. My feet took me towards the forest to see if I could find Sasuke. Trees, lands and other things were destroyed by some horrible monster that must have went though here.

Running I saw what looked like an angle from behid but, was a demon in the fount. My eyes widen looking at him knowing who it was... "Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha! You though I did a cilf hanger again! Nope keep reading I know how mean :D

Sasuke Pov:

I heard my name begin called from what sounded like Sakura's voice. turning around I saw Saukra but, she looked so different and still so beautiful. Gliding downwards to her I stopped and stepped on the ground.

My hand reached out and touched her cheek softy feeling her smooth warm cheek against my hand. Her cheeks only seemed to redden at the contact. My inside felt like rushing water as I pulled her against me tightly afraid that she might run away.

"Why...why...did you push me why did you leave me? I've been in so much pain for these last mouths staying in the forest.." She only hugged tighter, while I felt warm wet salty tears pour against my shoulder. "I never wanted to. I was stupid a-a-and I should have believed you. Each day was like living a hell that was never ending...please forgive me"

My heart broke at her tears and he apology. Pulling away softly, my hands wiped away her tears. Her cheeks were slightly red and her eyes from the tears. Her smooth soft pink lips were plump and fresh. My hands wrapped around here small waist as my face grew near hers.

Her cheeks began to grow dark pink as my hot breath brushed against her lips. My lips connect with her as she gave a small squeak making me smirk into the kiss...

DRP: Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
